


Marshmallows

by Excelsia



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excelsia/pseuds/Excelsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer camp counselors Wonshik and Hyuk are making s'mores by the campfire long after the kids all fell asleep. Hyukvi fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Mackie's tweet](https://twitter.com/starsandsaints/status/772618568479285249) from her Fantasy hashtag party thread.

“We out of marshmallows?”

The campfire crackled loudly as Wonshik searched the bag of supplies, digging through the trash he'd put in there from earlier that night--chocolate wrappers, empty graham cracker boxes, a pack of leftover barbecue skewers. It was a miracle the kids were even asleep at all after all the s'mores they ate. Probably the result of a long day of outdoor camp activities.

“Nope, looks like we're all out.”

“Damn,” Hyuk swore under his breath. “I only had like two s'mores tonight. I love s’mores.”

“You can have one of mine if you want,” said Wonshik, referring to the skewer he was holding over the fire. There were two marshmallows speared onto the end of it, both already toasted, with splotches of dark brown and black on them.

“Nah, it's fine,” said Hyuk, opening another bar of chocolate and breaking off a small piece.

“No, here--” Wonshik removed the skewer from the fire--blowing out the small flame on one of the marshmallows--and held it out to Hyuk. 

“Hold this real quick,” he said. With a small grin, Hyuk took hold of the skewer while Wonshik fished out an unopened box of graham crackers from the supplies bag.

“Hyung you don't have to open a new box--”

“It's fine, just keep holding the marshmallows,” Wonshik said, almost serious, as he pulled open the flaps of the small cardboard box. Hyuk's grin widened, observing how Wonshik's brow furrowed as he concentrated on his s'mores-making mission.

“Yes, sir,” 

Once more they listened to crackling of the campfire as Wonshik carefully broke the graham crackers into smaller pieces, then did the same for the chocolate, and arranged them on a napkin he'd laid out on the seat beside him. 

Hyuk handed the marshmallows back to Wonshik.

“There,” Wonshik said a few moments later, after placing the last two graham crackers on top of the finished products. He picked them up tenderly, one in each hand, and gave one to Hyuk, who started giggling when he took it.

“Why are you laughing?” 

“Nothing,” 

They locked eyes for a moment, both holding their s'mores, Wonshik suspicious, Hyuk amused and barely holding back another laugh.

“It's nothing, nothing…” he trailed off unconvincingly, starting to laugh again.

“Okay, fine...whatever,” Wonshik said before taking a bit of his s'more.

“Sorry. It's just...no one...has ever made me s'mores before…” Letting the words linger, Hyuk decided to also start eating.

“Okay wait that sounds really dumb,” Hyuk followed up, still chewing his food. “Forget I said anything.”

“No wait,” said Wonshik. “Why? And what do you mean exactly?”

“I mean...what I said,” Hyuk replied vaguely, fitting the last of his s'more into his mouth, and probably wishing he could do the same with his words. 

“No one's ever made you s'mores before, huh? So that means I'm your first?” Wonshik teased, but was unable to hold back from cracking up at how ridiculous he sounded. 

“You're so dumb,” Hyuk said, also laughing as he shook his head and turned away, a pink tinge just breaking through on his cheeks.

“So does this mean we're boyfriends now? Like kindergarten?” 

“Hyung, please.”

“Are you blushing?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Hyuk looked over at Wonshik. “Okay.” He got up from his seat and moved over to Wonshik, who went wide-eyed all of a sudden and tensed up noticeably when Hyuk sat down beside him. A nervous chuckle escaped him.

“W-what…” 

Hyuk said nothing, only leaned closer to Wonshik as he held his gaze--and then brought his eyes down to his lips. 

Wonshik coughed involuntarily, bringing a hand up to his mouth, and then clearing his throat. He leaned back slightly. Hyuk leaned forward even more.

“Hyuk, th-the kids--we're still--”

“And? What, are you gonna tell on me? Like kindergarten?”

Wonshik opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out.

“Nothing to say?”

Wonshik’s cheeks flushed, a deep red that spread all the way to the tips of his ears.

Hyuk grinned. “That's what I thought.” Tilting his head slightly, he moved closer, parting his lips--

“Hyung?”

Wonshik almost fell off his seat, startled, but then turned to the tiny voice that had called out from behind them. A small boy hugging his pillow to his chest stood by the entrance of one of the tents, looking sleepily between the two camp counselors.

“Kyungtae-ya, what are you doing up?” Hyuk asked, concerned, but still a little shaken from the intensity of the previous moment. Wonshik had gotten up and walked over to the boy, who was maybe about six, and knelt in front of him. 

“Couldn't sleep again?” he said softly, bringing a hand to the boy's head and gently ruffling his already sleep-mussed hair. Kyungtae nodded.

“Hyung could you sleep with me again tonight? I miss Kyungho-hyung…”

“Of course,” Wonshik said, smiling. “Let me get my pillow first. Go ahead and get back in bed and I'll be right in, okay?”

“Okay~” said Kyungtae, now more relaxed. He opened the flap of the tent and went back inside. 

Wonshik stood up, and found Hyuk standing right behind him, holding a pillow and blanket. 

“Duty calls,” said Hyuk, passing them over to Wonshik.

“Thanks.”

“He's lucky he has you. Even his mom says you're just like his older brother,” said Hyuk.

“I hope that's a good thing...”

“It's up for debate.” Hyuk smirked playfully. 

Wonshik rolled his eyes. “We really should get to bed anyway. Another early day tomorrow.”

“Yeah. You go ahead, I'll put out the campfire and pack things up,” said Hyuk.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, don't worry about it. Kyungtae’s waiting for you.”

“Thanks...I'll get up earlier tomorrow to help you get things ready,” Wonshik said.

“Yeah, I totally believe that.” Hyuk managed to say it with a straight face. 

“...wake me up and I'll help you when I finally crawl out from my blanket?”

“That sounds more realistic.” 

“Okay, cool.”

The two looked at each other for a long, drawn-out moment. 

Wonshik looked away first, bringing a hand to the back of his neck to rub at it nervously.

“Well…good night, Hyuk.” 

As if it was the cue he'd been waiting for, Hyuk took a step forward and kissed Wonshik full on the mouth. By the time Wonshik registered what was happening and started to return the kiss, Hyuk was already pulling away, slowly, reluctantly.

“Thanks for the s’mores, hyung. Good night.”

The campfire crackled softly, sounding muffled from the inside of the tent, as Wonshik lay next to a peacefully slumbering Kyungtae. He heard Hyuk put out the fire and in the silence that followed, Wonshik drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
